Photographers in the making
by Toblerone3
Summary: With the SWA bored all Winter and the New year slowly approaching, they decide to make a covert project to help all the female Shinigami remember to check the dates off their calendar in a very special way... ON HIATUS.
1. A plan has been born

**So, I was Watching Bleach when an idea hit me clean in the face, but then I forgot it and substituted it with this!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all of its characters, and sadly, not me. : (**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giggle, giggle " Ok, every one, you each have your (giggle) assignments?" Asked Yachiru.

" Yep. (Giggle)" said Kiyone.

" Ok, (Giggle) let's go over them one more time." Said Nanao, trying to stifle their giggles "Isane-san, You get one of the first division vice!"

" (Laughs) H-hai!"

"Soifon-Taicho, you get one of your sexy third seat."

Soifon falls off her chair laughing hysterically.

"Rangiku-san you take one of (HAHAHAHA!!) KIRA!!"

" I'LL JUST GET THE SUCKER DRUNK!! HAHA!!"

"OK, that sexy seat in the fourth division, that's for Nemu! (Giggles)"

"A-alright HA!" Said Nemu, who had, by now, given up her stone face.

"Now since the only person who meets outward standards for the fifth division is Momo, and she is, well, _she. _We'll just have to use Ikkaku! Yachiru, he's all yours!"

"Pachinko, look out!!! HEEHEE!"

"Now, the lucky girl who is for the sixth division captain is RUKIA!"

" Nii-sama's gonna KILL me!"

"Don't worry, we'll say Rangiku or Yachiru found got them, they get all the dirt first!"

"Well, Ok then!(Giggles)"

" Rangiku, Can you handle Hisagi aswell?"

" I'll probably kill two birds with one stone with the drunk plan!HOORAY FOR SAKE!!! HAHAHA!!"

"Ok then, Kyouraku, meee…."

" Stop acting so down, we know you dig him!" shouted Kiyone.

Ise reacted with a blush.

"S-so A-anyway, Iba, from the seventh division is too damn ugly for this. So we'll use Ichigo, which Rukia will also get."

"Huh, wha-!"

"Yes, Rukia, You. You know you waaaannna (giggles)!!"

Another blush was received.

" So any way, Momo, will of course be taking Hitsugaya, and of course fulfilling her assignment too!"

" Wha!!! Nani! Noo! We're just friends!! FRIENDS!!!"

" YOU'RE JUST FRIENDS WHEN MY BOOBS ARE CUP B!!" shouted Matsumoto.

Momo just gave up at this point, her face redefining 'red' and hung her head in defeat.

"Zaraki…Who's gonna cover Zaraki-taicho?"

"I WILL!" shouted Unohana, jumping up from her chair and raising her hand up, realizing what she was doing and sat back down " I mean, I shall offer my services for the noble cause…a-hem."

" Ummm…. ok." Ise said awkwardly as the rest of the SWA looked at Unohana strangely.

" Let's not even touch the 12th division."

"Agreed." They said in Unison, slightly shuddering.

" We'll have to use…

IN THE HUMAN WORLD…

"Why the hell do you want me and Chad to come over to soul society, Midget?"

" _Cause I won't tell Nii-sama about the thing with the paint chips, the blender, and the noble cat!_"

"We'll be right over!!"

BACK IN SOUL SOCIETY 

Rukia snapped her cell shut " There."

They all looked at her strangely until Rangiku spoke up " The thing with the paint chips, the blender, and the noble cat?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. Let's just leave it at Momen ('momen' means 'cotton') will never look at a paint brush the same way again…"

"Umm…sure."

" We have a person on the inside who will get us one of Chad. So anyway, now that that's settled, Kiyone, you get one of-"

"UKITAKE-TAICHO!!!!" she shouted in glee.

"Ahem, yea."

"So now that we have pretty much everything sorted out that needs sorting out at this moment, we can start…" Nanao smiled as they all said….

" OPERATION BEEFCAKE CALENDAR!!!!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**So, what do ya think? Should I continue? Who do you want to see first? Write down the name of the 'photographer' ( S.W.A. member) and I will write the first chapter about them! The first three people that pick one choice I will write the next chapter for! **

**_ALSO_, If you're voting for the mystery character and Chad, just write "M.C. Camera" or "Chad". For those who are inevitably going to ask 'What does the M.C. mean?' It means 'Mystery Character': D  
**

**One reviewer: HINAMORI!!**

**Another: NO WAY!! MATSUMOTO!!HOORAY FOR DRUNKEN PEOPLE!!!**

**Third reviewer: YACHIRU AND PACHINKO HEAD!!! PACHINKOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Me: Enough!! You guys don't count anymore!!**

**Them: D: **

**So anyway, Don't argue, or you won't count like these people I made up, I mean, these people I cut off…Yes… that's it… (Shifts eyes nervously)**

**R & R, even if you don't want to vote!!**

** _THIS JUST IN!!! VOTING MUST STOP DUE TO THE FACT THAT WE HAVE A WINNER!! YOU ASKED FOR IT AND YOU GOT IT: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OF RUKIA, ICHIGO, AND BYAKUYA!!  
_**

**  
And just so you people know 'The appointments' has not been canceled!! I'm working on the last chapter!! It'll be up when I get to it!!**

**Lovez,**

**-Tobi**

**  
P.S.  
**

**Thank you, _iluvmitsukake_** **and _Shandul-kun_** **for telling me that the name of the first division Vice captain was Sasakibe Chōjirō!**

**  
**


	2. Targets September and March

**There's a very complicated explanation for the fact that I haven't updated as soon as you guys would have like and so here it is and it may take a while but we have all the time in the world.**

**I've been procrastinating. **

**On with the chapter!**

**DEDICATED TO VIANNA. SHE HAS MERMAID MELODY STUFF NOW. **

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!BUT THE PLOT AND STORY IS.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The overall awkwardness of it all was almost unbearable. Why? WHY did they have to assign her both Ichigo _and _her brother? Easy, because Rukia was the only person in the SWA that Ichigo allowed to see him shirtless, or at least he wouldn't scream at her to scram and was also the only one allowed on Kuchiki ground without Byakuya releasing the hounds. One thing was for sure, no one should have allowed Byakuya to watch '_The_ _Simpson's_'. It was an awful idea. Awful.

So that brings Kuchiki Rukia to her current situation. Eating dinner with the two people she lo- _cared_ about the most who just _happen_ to detest each other. She was sure she could see lighting between them as she tried to focus on her battle strategy and noodles and not how welcoming the idea of running out of the room screaming sounded. Therefore it was up to her to redirect her twitching from her eyebrows, lips, and eyes to her feet, or more of her toes. Even if she _did_ twitch visibly the two men were too busy glaring daggers at each other to notice, she was sure. More importantly she had to get Byakuya sitting as sexily as possible with, preferably, cherry blossoms. Very hard when you don't know when your brother is _being_ sexy, cause he's, y'know, your _brother_.

'_Ichigo should be easy,'_ she thought smiling. She definitely knew when he was being sexy. She sat up straight all of a sudden, realizing what she had just thought and mentally slapped herself. '_Honestly, Kuchiki, you're twisted. Stop thinking dirty this instant!_'

Try as she might it only made it worse when memories of when Ichigo was watching the sunset shirtless in his room. Thank God for him acting so deep then. She had turned so red it put Renji's hair to shame. She blushed at the thought and continued to smile, and accidentally ate the wasabi roll. She began to choke and fell out of her chair. As she had thought, the men didn't pay any attention, or so she had hoped.

"Oi! Rukia! Are you all right?" asked Ichigo, genuine concern lacing his face as he towered over her.

"Fine." She managed to squeak.

Byakuya shook his head and handed his sister a glass of milk.

"Arigatou, Nii-sama." She said taking the glass and gulping it down, wiping her mouth and bowing in thanks, and everyone sat down again, as if nothing happened. But she thought, for a moment, that Ichigo had sighed when he was able to blink again. She almost laughed but stifled it. It was all going well, until Byakuya broke the staring contest and said with insane calmness " You'd better not be touching Rukia inappropriately."

Rukia ran out of the room screaming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her bed she plotted and drew

Of bear and rabbit people and before she knew

She had hatched a plan so prefect, she quirked

"This plan couldn't possibly work!

Why, haven't you heard 'it's too good to be true'?"

Why do I rhyme?

Nobody knew…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked on her wall, and her clock, and saw it was 6:07 pm and decided it was time to take a walk. She walked outside and to her surprise and delight, the perfect opportunity for her Ichigo shot came into play as he sat on their roof, shirtless watching the sunset intently.

'_YESS! After I get this shot I can kick him out of my house and I can eat dinner tolerantly again!' _ She thought gleefully and raced to her room. Picking up her camera she ran out of the room while adjusting it to be sure it would work and hoped he would still be watching. As her luck wouldn't usually have it, he was and so, with a wide smile, she aimed and clicked.

As he luck _would _usually have it, she had forgotten _not_ to use the flash and now he was staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Rukia, what-?"

"OMIGOD, GRIMMJOW!!" She shouted pointing in the air frantically.

"WHERE!" He yelled and looked in the air where she had pointed and she took this chance to make like a tree, and get the hell outta there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her room, she smiled and contacted her fellow SWA members.

"Hello? Yes, It's Rukia. Status? Target for September secured. Target for March will be tougher, believe me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ichigo stopped at Rukia's room and knocked on the door.

"Oi, Rukia, It's me."

Silence.

"OI, RUKIA." He said knocking harder.

"RUKI-."

"Ya, Ya, Shut up, you stupid strawberry."

"Hey, watch it, midget! I might step on you."

Rukia grumbled curse words and opened the door.

"Ya?"

"What was with the camera, yesterday?"

"What camera?" She asked, her eyebrow raised, her mind in panic mode "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, now don't be stupid." Ichigo said arms now folded.

"Now, now Ichigo, there's nothing wrong with making things up, I won't laugh too hard."

"I'm serious, Rukia, stop playing dumb!"

"Are you alright, Ichigo? Maybe you're sick." She said stretching as far as she could to feel his forehead "Oh, jeez, you're burning up! Maybe you should go home! Nii-sama wouldn't be happy if he had to take care of a sick person!"

" What? Really?" He said, felling his own forehead "It doesn't feel warm to me."

She grabbed his hands desperately.

"You're hands are so warm, it's no wonder you can't feel it!" She said, pleased she was really selling it "Now, go home! Get some rest, what if an attack happens and you're not prepared because you allowed yourself to wander around Soul society to make it worse and all the other shinigami got sick because of it and every one wouldn't be able to fight and soul society would be doomed and as an attacker came to collect my head I would say 'I tried to warn you, Ichigo! But you wouldn't listen! Now the whole of the living and dead are doomed and it's all because you wouldn't take care of your sickness!' How inconsiderate of you! You're horrible!"

If it weren't the morning, Ichigo would have seen right through her, but it was, therefore, it didn't matter if it were the greatest acting in the universe, or, as _almost_ anyone could see, oozing honey and drama, Ichigo believed it.

"Well, I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am, now go." She said, he previous charade gone without a trace.

"Okay." He said and left, with a confused face, to pack up.

Rukia closed the door and prepared for the day. She knew he would believe her, and she had taken advantage of that, the weakness of her best friend and efficient partner, and used it to preserve that of her own well being and peace of mind. And did that bother her? Not one bit! How else would she ever be able to shower at his house?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this day and age, I would assume you know the difference between that which is good and that which is bad. For this project, it was the point of view that really mattered, and if you were a straight woman this project was great and would fall into that '_good_' category we talked about. If you were a gay girl, you would probably be happy for your straight friend who wanted a copy of this calendar and would probably get it as a gift for their birthday or something, but you can respect them and their likings and be happy for them and in that way it would also fall into that '_good_' category again unless of course you were completely anti-straight and only liked other gay people then you would either want it to go into that '_bad_' category or you just didn't care. Gay men: see the straight woman thing. Now if you were a straight man you would probably be disturbed by the whole situation and decided to stay out of it and carry on with your day as not to upset anyone as you are destined to do if you speak about it. If you did want to get beaten by all the men and women who liked it and said something, you would probably say it was a bad idea and let it fall into the '_bad_' category, of course you would change it to the '_good_' category as soon as you got out of the hospital. If you were the unknowing victim of the calendar, you would be either too shocked or pissed off give any comprehension of the situation and after you reprimanded or avoided the SWA for their little project you would most likely avoid the topic by punching the idiot who brought it up, unless you were a very close and female friend, in which case you would probably be spared by being glared at or yelled at and then they might feel bad later and come to apologize later and all would be right with the world (for the time being).

So whatever you think of this, remember, for the sake of yourself and those around you keep it to yourself.

And yes, this is filler.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia ran into her room and locked her door, pulled down the blinds and shut out all source of light, despite the fact it was night. She sat holding the camera close and began to cry. It was the apocalypse. It _had_ to be. The world was going to end and that was why she was crying. '_But on the bright side,_' she mused '_I got a picture of what signaled it.'_

That's right. In the Kuchiki gardens, on this beautiful night, where the stars looked like diamonds and the moon looked close enough to touch, where the fireflies danced to the music of the night and the cool wind blew as their instructor, she had seen, clad in a pink and purple cherry blossom kimono, she had seen the beginning to the end.

Byakuya Kuchiki Smiling. Smiling _serenely_.

Rukia shuddered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There. Now vote some more! The slate is clean! Three votes gets you a chapter! Remember; use the name of the ****SWA**** member, **_**not**_** the O.M.M. (oblivious male model)! Here are your choices! (**_**please not that I will underline the name of the SWA member in these.)**_

**Sasakibe ****Isane**

**Sexy third seat (let's call him Tesei Hinsei Meaning Hand-made Character ) ****Soifon**

**Kira and Hisagi ****Rangiku**

**Sexy Fourth divisioner ****Nemu**

**Ikkaku ****Yachiru**

**Kyouraku ****Ise**

**Hitsugaya ****Hinamori**

**Zaraki ****Unohana**

**Ukitake ****Kiyone**

**SO CAST YOUR VOTES!! ONE PER COSTOMER, PLEASE:O**

**Love (first in the longest time)**

**-Tobi**


	3. Target April

**AND THE WINNER IS……UNOHANA SNAPPING PICTURES OF OUR VERY OWN ZARAKI KENPACHI!!! How will this go over o0?**

**In any case, the slate is, once again, clear, so feel free to vote! ONE PER PERSON!!!**

**In any case….here ya go.**

**DEDICATION: My sister, I suppose. Vianna. And to her with love I say: LOL NOT RANGIKU YET SIS!**

**DISCLAIMER: All charaters mentioned belong to Tite Kubo. Not me. : (**

---------------------------------------------------

Unohana Retsu opened the windows of her room and took a deep breath. '_Today is going to be different._' The pretty captain thought. "Well! Good a day as any to spy on a fellow captain and take seductive pictures for a calendar!" She declared to no one in particular. She talked to herself a lot. "But you know what they say!" She said to herself "Those who talk to themselves seem to have a better understanding of the situation!"

She took a shower, brushed her teeth and flossed, as any proper medical captain should, and dressed, combed her flowing black hair and put it into it's standard braid, plated at the front.

Out side was lovley, for those who liked the sight of an incoming storm.

'_I'll have to thank Hitsugaya-taicho for letting me know of the next rain fall._' Unohana thought.

Off she walked to make preperations for her plan.

"Step one!" she whispered taking out a list "To the candy shop!"

---------------------------------------------------

"20 yen!" Unohana shouted.

"No mam'e! the price of a bag of chocolate, three packages of lollipops and a pound of konpeito is 60 yen!"

"25 yen!"

"I'm sorry but you have to pay the asking price!" Shouted the distaught clerk. A half an hour. _A half an hour_ they had been doing this.

"27 yen!" Unohana screamed at him.

"GODAMMIT! JUST TAKE THE DAMN CANDY, LADY"

"Thank you very much!" Unohana said cheerily as she left the store.

The clerk colapsed his head onto the counter.

"Who haggles for candy, anyway?"

---------------------------------------------------

"To complete part two of step one, go to the eleventh division!" Said Unohana aloud "Ok!"

Off our heroine ran to the find a certain pink-haired candy-loving child.

---------------------------------------------------

"So, Sanada-chan, you're giving me _all_ that candy if I lure Ken-chan to the training grounds." Clarified Yachiru.

Unohana nodded.

"THAT"S NOT EVEN A DEAL! OF COURSE!" The girl shouted.

(_**Note: When Yachiru calls Unohana "Sanada-chan" she's pretty much calling her "Braid-chan")**_

---------------------------------------------------

"Yachiru, why are we going to the training grounds?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Because it's where all the lazy divisioners stay to be lazy!" She said.

"What? No way! We'll whip those lazy idiots into shape. Teach 'em to laze around eleventh sacred territory of butt-whoop." He said " Yachiru, lead the way!"

"HAI, KEN-CHAN!" she shouted, leading him in the oppisite direction.

---------------------------------------------------

"Step one, complete." Said Unohana, making a line across the sheet of paper while entering the captains quarters and taking every one of his shirts out of every crevese of the incredibly messy room.

"I can't stand a messy room." She said "I'll be doing him a service if I clean it up!"

And so she began to tidy up the eleventh divisions room as if he were seven and she were his mother.

---------------------------------------------------

_meanwhile_

"I'm sure it's this way, Ken-chan!" Cried Yachiru, perched on the hulking man's shoulders.

"No, that's another dead end."

"Wow, you have an awful sence of direction Ken-chan." Said the pink girl, shaking her head.

"I do? I followed you're directions, ya idiot." Kenpachi said.

"Well, let's go this way then!" Yachiru said pointing to her left.

"Ya, Ya, whatever."

---------------------------------------------------

"All done!" said Unohana, proudly as she surveyed the spotless and disinfected room "I always told myself if this whole shinigami thing didn't work out, I could be a house keeper."

Unohana took the bag of shirts Kenpachi had and decided it was time for step two.

"Step two is… ah yes! This!" she said and skipped off to drop off the shirts at her house and retrieve a book of matches as well as an important ingredient from her fridge.

---------------------------------------------------

"DEAL! Kisuke won't buy me any more milk and I'm going through withdrawal!" shouted Yoruichi in her cat form.

After Yoruichi had almost drank Kisuke out of shop and home, he wouldn't let Yoruichi drink his milk anymore, so when Unohana had offered her three cartons of milk in exchange for convincing Soifon into sending a ninja to burn off Kenpachi's shirt, how could she refuse?

"Why do you want to burn off Zaraki's shirt?" Yoruichi asked Unohana, her curiosity evident.

"I feel burn-y today." The woman answered simply.

"Okay?" Said the cat and ran off to find Soifon.

---------------------------------------------------

"You want me to what?" Asked the second division captain to her former superior.

"I want you to send a ninja to burn off Captain Zaraki's shirt and cloak." Said the cat.

"But-."

" **Do not question me!**" Yoruichi snapped, wanting milk very badly.

"Okay! Okay! You there! Inferior ninja! Take this book of matches and go burn off Zaraki-Taicho's shirt and cloak! And don't hurt Yachiru! If you don't get killed or hurt, I'll give you this cookie!" barked Soifon, waving a cookie at a random ninja who happened to fall into the misfortune of walking pass the captain's office at that time.

"H-hai. Taicho…" Said the confused ninja, taking the matches, bowing, and ran out the door.

---------------------------------------------------

"Finally! The training grounds! Why were we here again, Yachiru?" Asked Kenpachi, who had been wandering around for the past hour with a child on his back.

" Hmmmm… I can't remember, Ken-chan. Let's go back to our house! It's that way!" Said Yachiru pointing to her right.

"Hmmm, okay." Zaraki said and they ran off, not knowing that their house was just around the left corner of the training ground.

---------------------------------------------------

In the trees the stealthy and nervous as hell ninja sat, waiting for his prey to arrive. He looked at the book of matches and couldn't help but wonder '_What the hell?' _But orders were orders, therefore he had to…burn the most blood thirsty of captains shirt and cloak right off their back and without hurting the child whom was also on his back. He thought the safest thing to do was to burn it to a point it would be impossible to wear. '_This is so impossible._' The poor ninja thought to himself. Unfortunately for him a tall captain with a small child riding on his shoulder was walking by….

---------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Yachiru. I swear we're going the wrong way!" said Kenpachi.

"Nonsense, Ken-chan! My sense of direction is perfect! Yours sucks! Now go that way!" Said Yachiru pointing in the direction they had just come from.

"But-. **OMIGOD!! YACHIRU, GET OFF MY BACK! WHY THE HELL IS MY CLOAK ON FIRE! WHO DID THIS!?!**"

Needless to say the ninja was booking it back to the second to claim his well-deserved cookie.

---------------------------------------------------

"Yo, Ikkaku, where's our house?" asked Kenpachi to his bald companion.

"Umm… we're standing in front of it…" Said Ikkaku.

Zaraki and Yachiru looked left.

"I see. Thanks." The man said and walked inside to get a new shirt and cloak.

"Uh, guys, who cleaned my room?" Asked Kenpachi, looking over to Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had been gardening. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Where the hell are all my shirts and cloaks?" The giant asked, looking through dresser drawers he hadn't even known had existed.

"I've been meaning to ask… what happened to the ones you were wearing?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Oh, them? They burst into flames." He said, still searching through the drawers, casually.

"Y'know, in any other division, that would sound weird." Said Yumichika.

They all nodded.

---------------------------------------------------

Unohana peered through the window. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.

And off she went to Find Matsumoto Rangiku. She ought to hurry. Storm's a brewin'.

---------------------------------------------------

"Will you really?" said matsumoto, choking up and brimming with happiness.

"Yes, in exchange for five bottles of your strongest sake, I will do all your paper work for two weeks."

"EEEEEEEEEE!!!" The busty woman squealed, "I can't refuse, Unohana-taicho! Y'know, your way better than that bratty, stuck-up, inflexible Taicho I have."

"Ahem. **Right **_**here**_**, Matsumoto**." Said Hitsugaya, through clenched teeth.

"Ya, I know." She said, waving him off, "And I can't even call him short anymore! I mean, look! He went from the unwilling Kawaii captain to the female heartthrob! Courageous, brave, ya right! He can't even work up the nerve to ask Hinamori-san on a lunch date! I mean seri-!"

"**MATSUMOTO!!!!**"

"Come on! I'll get you that sake now!" said Rangiku, bolting out the door with the captain.

---------------------------------------------------

Unohana hummed as she knocked on the door of the eleventh division's top four lived. She heard clattering and plates crashing and continued to hum until Ikkaku opened the door.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, Unohana-Taicho. Yumichika decided the house was too ugly in it's state to he's cleaning everything and everything's all crowded!" he complained.

"No problem, no problem at all." She said stepping in.

" The weird thing is that Zaraki-Taicho's room was so clean you could nurse a wounded man back to health in there! It's like a hospital room… really strange how it was a disaster area this morning and now it's like… sterile…"

"Yes, strange…" The female captain smiled.

"Yo, Captain! Unohana-Taicho is here! And she has some kind of bag with her!" cried the hairless man.

"Ya, ya! Comin'!" He called back.

**Crash! Bam!** "Shit…" **Slam!**

"Here I am, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come have sake with me on the roof of my division."

"Whaa…? Ya, sure! Ne're had drinks with you before." The shirtless man said, "Say, would you happen to know where my shirts and cloaks went?"

"Why, no? I hope they are safely returned." She offered with a smirk.

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow, suspiciously, but waved off the feeling as they went out the door.

---------------------------------------------------

Unohana was half wasted as she looked at the sleeping figure- unconscious figure- of her moon-viewing companion. It had started raining about twenty minutes ago, and it made everything wet, to the point that the spiky-haired captain was no longer spiky-haired and his bells had been left to the gutter.

"Let's play statue!" she said to the unaware man, her common sense out the window due to the magic of alcohol "I'll put you into a position and you let me take sexy pictures! …I love this game too, Kenpachi-chan! Let's get started!"

She made it look as if he were lying with his hands behind his head and forced a light smile on his face. Man, was she glad she never left home without a tube of super-glue. The rain dripped on his dreaming form and made his skin glisten so, that our heroine of the camera couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Adjusting the camera she focused it onto Zaraki Kenpachi and let her finger fall on the button.

_Click. Flash._

"There! Done! Might as well finish this off!" Retsu laughed, emptying the remnants of the sake just in time to have Kenpachi roll over and pin her down. In a normal state of mind she would have moved his arm and leg off of her, but that last bit of sake really did her in and now she could hardly comprehend two plus two. So she slept.

---------------------------------------------------

"I got it!" said Unohana entering the S.W.A headquarters and swinging a rain and leaf covered camera by it's string and handing it to Yachiru.

"Ew! What happened to it!" the girl cried.

"I found it in the gutter of the roof I woke up on with Zaraki-san." Explained Unohana calmly.

"Were you fully clothed?" asked Matsumoto, eyeing the camera suspiciously.

"Yes, but it took me awhile to get over my hang over and get Zaraki-san's arm and leg off me. He rolled over while he was asleep!"

"Was he fully clothed?" Rangiku inquired, suddenly horrified by the pictures in her mind.

Unohana laughed "Of course! No need to worry! Now, you can take care of the photo and I'll go nurse this killer hang over I have at my division! Take care!" she said waving and exiting cheerily.

"I'll go take out the film and wash the camera." Said Hinamori, cautiously taking the camera by the string.

"You do that." Said Ise, looking disgusted.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are my bells?" asked Kenpachi to no one in particular. He talked to himself a lot. "But you know what they say," he whispered to himself with a smirk and a picture of a woman in his mind "Those who talk to themselves seem to have a better understanding of the situation."

He continued to search for his bells.

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

**ya… sorry about the long waits, but you'll have to endure for this story.**

**This is how I see this chapter**

**Beginning (first 11 these things '**----**') GOLD!!**

**Middle-ish (next 5 these things '**----**') crap. Not good. Me rushing. Me, not really in a writing mood.**

**End (end) ok, I guess. **

**So there you go. My thoughts, but you may think different! If you do, tell me! Review and vote! ****ONE VOTE PER PERSON! **** Three votes for one S.W.A. Member gets you a chapter about them trying to take photos of their assigned male counterpart! S.W.A. Members will be **_**Italic **_**-ed**

**Sasakibe - **_**Isane**_

**Tesei Hinsei - **_**Soifon**_

**Kira and Hisagi - **_**Rangiku **_

**Sexy fourth division seat - **_**Nemu**_

**Ikkaku - **_**Yachiru **_

**Kyouraku - **_**Ise**_

**Hitsugaya - **_**Momo **_

**Ukitake - **_**Kiyone**_

**TAKE PART!! **

**-Tobi**


End file.
